Abstract PI: VOGEL, JOSEPH P Project: 1R13AI091179-01 Title: 2010 MIDWEST MICROBIAL PATHOGENESIS CONFERENCE Accession Number: 3255996 ================== NOTICE: THIS ABSTRACT WAS EXTRACTED FROM APPLICATION AND HAS NOT BEEN PROOFED BY AN SRA.WHEN THERE ARE PROBLEMS WITH THE APPLICATION SCANNING PROCESS, THE EXTRACTED TEXT MAY BE INCORRECT OR INCOMPLETE. ================== PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE STATEMENT The Annual Midwest Microbial Pathogenesis Conference (MMPC) is a major venue for promoting interactions between pathogenesis researchers located in the vast middle region of the United States. It provides a forum for exchange of information on the most current research in microbial pathogenesis ongoing at universities in the Midwest. In addition, it allows new investigators to give oral presentations to gain visibility for their research and to provide a platform to train young investigators to lead and participate in collaborations among midwestern researchers. Finally, it provides the opportunity for students and postdoctoral fellows to present their research before a critical audience of fellow researchers. The focus of the meeting is on the identification, validation, and characterization of new therapeutic targets and strategies to combat human infectious diseases. PROJECT DESCRIPTION The 17th Annual Midwest Microbial Pathogenesis Conference (MMPC) will be held September 10-12th, 2010 in St. Louis, MO, and will be sponsored by Washington University. This annual meeting has been a major venue for interactions and collaboration between microbial pathogenesis researchers located throughout the Midwest region. This conference focuses on the latest findings on cellular and molecular aspects of a wide range of microbial pathogens and how they relate to human diseases. One key feature of this meeting includes the tradition where approximately half of the research talks are targeted for new investigators, thus allowing their integration into the Midwest scientific community. Special efforts will be made to attract women and minorities to participate and speak at the conference. Based on the attendance at recent MMPCs, we anticipate 200-250 scientists, including a large number of trainees, will attend the 17th Annual MMPC. One key factor that has encouraged attendance at this meeting in the past has been the low registration fees. To prevent having to raise these fees and potentially risk reduced participation, we are requesting support for the 2010 MMPC from NIAID. The overall goal of the MMPC of identifying, characterizing and validating new therapeutic targets to prevent/treat human diseases clearly places the conference within the mission of the NIH and particularly the NIAID.